


This Is What You Need

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Romance, She Is Taking Care Of You, Slow Burn, You x Katherine Waterston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Female reader is coming home after hard day at work, and finds her girlfriend Kath preparing dinner...Fluff, fluff and little bit smut ;)





	This Is What You Need

Entering your apartment, you quickly take off your clothes, staying only in underwear. What a hot day! However, inside your home it's pleasantly cool.

'Hi, (y/n)! How was your day hun?' Kath's voice is coming from the kitchen from where you can also smell something nice. Giving her, your additional set of keys was indeed a good idea.

You smile widely approaching her, while she cooks the meal for you two, and hug her from behind.

'Now it's perfect' you murmur into her back, inhaling her scent and enjoying warmth of her body.

'And before?'

'Don't want to talk about it' you reply shortly, standing on tip-toe to kiss her neck. 'What are you preparing?'

'Your favourite pesto. I hope it'll be delicious as the one we ate in the restaurant' she says referring to your romantic, Saturday dinner.

'Certainly, it will. Already smells fantastic' you say, release her from your arms and approaching window. The tension accumulated all day, is slowly flows away from your body, thanks to presence itself of your lovely girlfriend.

You look at the sky, which is getting cloudy. Quite dark and anxiously looking clouds coming over your district and that reminds you of something.

'I heard the weather warning when I was going home' you say, smirking, but your voice stays serious 'There gonna be a storm'

'Hmmm... I thought you like storms says Kath sending you surprised look.

'I do love them indeed, but I can pretend I'm scared, so you'll have to hug me all the time. However, that's not the point. It's going to be a massive storm, and I think you just can't go back home for the night' you finish giggling mischievously.

'Ohh…, now I understand' she chuckles. 'Anyway, I was going to stay, if you would want me of course'

You smile become more wicked while you reply, lowering your voice, so it sounds sexier 'I want you... '

Kath chuckles again, but after a while again focuses on the cooking.

Blissful, because of the fate which is on your side, you sit on the kitchen counter and look at Kath, while she bustles around your own kitchen. Her fingers are so quick and it looks like she's enjoying what she's doing. Could this moment be more beautiful to watch and admire?

'Don't you need any help?' you ask.

'No, it's fine, I can manage. You need to rest after hard day at work. Still don't want to talk about it?' looking expectantly at you, she throws spaghetti into boiling water.

'Don't want to spoil the evening' you takes her hand and draw her near, between your thighs. She is very tall, taller than you of course, but when you're sitting on the counter, your faces are finally on the same level. 'I missed you' quiet whisper escapes your mouth.

'It was less than twenty-four hours' she smiles gently, somewhat amused.

'Still too long for me' you kiss her lips softly. It's very slow, more like a brush not really a kiss, but you know she likes when you do this. She likes your subtlety, especially while kissing and making experiment with different variants of joining your lips.

'Mmm... that was nice' she says, eyes still closed, after you released her mouth.

'It supposed to be nice' you respond, stroking her back and snuggling into her neck.

'I wish to caress with you here endlessly, but the pasta will overcook' she murmurs.

'So, what?' anyway you let her goes back to cooking. You truly wanted to try what she made.

 

  * ●●



 

'Kath!' you yell, swallowing first bite of her dish.

'What?' true horror is painted on her face.

'Oh my god! It's delicious!'

Shaking her head, she mutters 'Asshole’ and then adds ’I thought you going to tell it's disgusting'

'Never! Even if it would indeed be disgusting' you fondly stroke her cheek with your nose.

Both of you are now sitting in living room, on the floor, which is your favourite place, eating the dinner. You have this low coffee table, which is great to sit at it, having only a cushion under your bottom.

It got dark and you lighted some candles. It's more romantic that way.

'I have no idea you are so good cook'

'Me neither' she laughs. 'It's because of you. I just want you to eat healthy, not just gorge the junk food you have at work'

'Awwwww, Kath!' you melted after her words. 'That's so cute! You care so much about me'

She googled, but looks affected 'That's because I love you, you silly.'

 

  * ●●



 

After eating the dinner, the first thunder is audible. You move yourself closer to her, pressing your back to her chest.

'Hold me Kath! It begins' you say facetiously. Still, she covers you with her arms, making you feel so cosily. Her lips touch your neck and spreads tender kisses over it.

'Mmmmmm...' you purr loudly, tilting your head ' _That_  is nice'

Now you feel she's not only kissing but also licking your neck, puts off your shirt's strap and going down to your shoulder.

'Kath... mmmm...' you bite your lip, wondering where it goes. Is she planning lovemaking now, on the floor, or just playing with you as usual?

'Gosh, you taste too good' she stops suddenly, while the next thunder hits.

'Yeah, yeah, but please continue...' you’re reaching behind for her, but she's already up.

'Not now, darling. Have to clean up here'

'No, no, no. You don't have to, not now' you moan desperately, trying to stop her. But it's too late, she takes the dishes and goes out to the kitchen.

When she's back, you lay on the floor weary and miserable.

'Why you’re doing this to me?' another thunder hits, so you sound even more tragic.

'Oh, (y/n), don't be ridiculous. Life is not only about sex'

You look at her with best puppy eyes you can afford 'That's true, but I need some intimacy and affection badly!'

'Later. Now, come along. There's a bath waiting for you'

'A bath?' you lift yourself on the elbows.

'Yes. Will you go there by yourself, or I'll have to carry you?'

'You made a bath? For me?' feeling like your heart is growing, because of what she done for you, you slowly stand up.

'Yup. I think that's what you need'

  * ●●



The water is pleasantly warm, what is great for your tired and sore legs. It also smells amazing, Kath probably add some citrus essential oils, which she bought especially for you. That's so cute, you must send her your most thankful smile.

'You are my angel. Thank you so much, Katie'

She looks at you, leaning chin on her arms resting on the bath tub's edge 'Enjoy yourself and I'm going to wash the dishes'

'What? Are you not going to join me?'

'I would like to give you some privacy' she denies.

'I don't need a privacy! I need you!'

'Don't be so hasty, babe. Anyway, you can use imagination' she winks and leaves you alone in the bathroom.

The bath is not so enjoyable anymore. You try to relax and get pleasure form it, but it pointless now when she's not here with you. You can't stop thinking of her kisses covering your neck and her arms holding you tight.

The hope, that this evening wouldn't end like the others lately, still in your heart. You have been so tired recently, you usually fall asleep before you even start the foreplay. Kath also have this disturbing kink, to tease and not begins anything specific for long.

Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe this time, you can finally have sex properly.

  * ●●



'Kath?' you call, leaving the bathroom. Only robe covers your body, hopefully not for long.

'In the bedroom' she informs loudly.

_Yasss_ , you think and impatiently step there.

Smell of roses hits your nostrils while your eyes slowly adjusting to the dimness inside the room. Couple of candles stand on the shelf, their light smoothly extracts Kath's figure from the shadow.

The storm roars outside whilst you bite your lip at her sight, feeling something warm and nice inside your stomach.

She's sitting on the bedding, which is covered in rose petals. She wears nothing but a shirt. Your flannel shirt. The large one you usually wear, when you have a day off. The only one which fits her.

'How was your bath?' she asked smiling softly.

'Nice, but next time I would prefer it include you' replying, you sit on the bed edge.

'Alright, I'll try to remember that' she draws nearer.

'Nice shirt...' you whisper, starting to play with first button of the flannel.

You often wear her jumpers or t-shirts, they are little too loose, but she always says that you look gorgeous in them. You said once, that now you wish her to wear something of yours, so she finally finds the one cloth, she feels comfortable.

'Thanks, it belongs to my girlfriend. I love it cos is smells like her' she giggles.

A sigh 'You are too cute Kath' escapes your mouth, and you kiss her.

Again, it's sensitive and brief, and when you separate your lips, you have to say, 'I love you' looking into her eyes deeply.

'I love you too, (y/n)' she replies cupping your face fondly and presses her lips against yours once more.

It feels so good while she's kissing you. Too good. You could melt, evaporate and became a cloud easily.

One of her hands slowly slips down and takes off your robe. Cold air gives you goose-flesh, however her warm fingers are stroking your back and it's perfect.

She stops kissing your mouth only to start with your neck.

'Mmmmm... Kath... don't stop, please' you moan, closing her in your arms.

'You like that, ain't you?' she chuckles, lips still on your skin.

'Yess... mmm... yeees'

Pushes you finely on the pillows, she's about to take off the flannel, when you stop her.

'Let me do this' you sit in front of her again and gradually unbutton the shirt. Eyes fix on hers, it's so hard not to suck to this lovely face. But not this time, this time will be all she likes and that's mean slow, passionate and tender. Not hasty, harsh nor fast.

You bury your face between her exposed breasts, kissing her there.

'What a cosy place' you murmur, cupping her left boob and sliding tongue to the nipple.

'(Y/n)... oh... fuck' she gasps, tightening while you gently bite her. 

You go up, kissing her collar bones and neck line, then grinning you look her in the eyes and ask:

'More?'

'Yes please, but I will take it myself' saying that she kisses you instantly, pressing her body to your own, she pushes you on the back and pins you to the bed.

The soft skin of her body over yours feels so good, you let out a long groan. Your legs almost immediately entwined over her hips.

Now she's kissing your neck, licking it and...

'Kath!' you yell, half amused half surprised by her violent behaviour. She bit you, quite painfully. 

'I'm sorry, I just can't help it' and she begins to lick the place where, you suppose is large, red mark of her teeth’s' now.

'But that hurts' you say calmer, tilting your head and closing eyes with pleasure.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just thought you might like that' Kath responds, before her mouth and tongue starts to take care of your breasts.

Arching beneath her, you moan hoarsely, while her tongue slides down and down, between your thighs.

'Are you ready?' she chuckles, kissing your inner thighs.

'I will not be more fucking ready!' you wheeze, and your words are permission for her. She licks you till, you cum hard, moaning her and god's names.

  * ●●



'Was it good?' Katherine asks, when you lay breathless, overwhelmed by massive orgasm she gave you.

'Mmmaem yo... mmm' you mumble, turning to her and snuggle into her arms.

'I assume that's mean  _yes_ ' she laughs.

You only response for that is a small nod. No one have ever given you this kind of pleasure, which she bestows you every time you two make love. She is so passionate, devoted and tender lover.

‘So, you don't need more, I guess...' her tone is serious, but the glance she gives you more amused.

'Don't be so tricky' you murmur, kissing her lips. 'Maybe I don't need more, but you need it for sure' 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
